In response to the RFA for a short course in integrative organ systems pharmacology, we propose a 3- week summer course, Systems Pharmacology and Translational Biology, for up to 20 participants. Our premise is that interpretation of complex phenotypes using molecular, genetic and proteomic information requires a familiarity with organ level function and its assessment. The course will focus on the CMS (nociception; neuropsychiatric disease), the cardiovascular system (autonomic regulation; hypertrophy; heart failure), and advanced imaging techniques. The aims of the Course are to provide: [unreadable] 1. For specific target cardiac and CMS phenotypes and for the process of nociception: [unreadable] a. review of basic molecular and cell biology, physiology, pathophysiology and pharmacology [unreadable] b. review of preclinical models used in current research in these areas [unreadable] c. hands-on training in the use of these models, ranging from mouse (KO, transgenic) to dog 2. Training in mouse imaging (PET, MRI, optical, ultrasound), radiopharmaceuticals & interpreting the data [unreadable] 3. Training in the assessment of phenotype in genetically altered animals [unreadable] 4. Familiarization with the use of animal and organ systems in the development of new drugs [unreadable] 5. Instruction and experience in the responsible and ethical use of animal subjects [unreadable] 6. Opportunities to analyze and present quantitative laboratory findings [unreadable] 7. Long-term tracking of and communication with and amongst participants [unreadable] Faculty are from UCSD and San Diego biotech/pharmaceutical companies. Students will be drawn from West Coast NIGMS Pharmacological Sciences training programs, regional biotech firms and research institutes, IRACDA fellows, and a national applicant pool attracted by web-based advertising. [unreadable] [unreadable]